gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Burt-Carole Relationship
The Burt-Carole Relationship, commonly known as Barole, is the romantic relationship between Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel. They first started dating when Kurt introduced them at a parent-teacher conference in Home, the sixteenth episode of Season One. They are married since Furt, the eighth episode of Season Two. Episodes S1= Burt and Carole first meet in when Kurt introduces Burt to Carole at a parent-teacher conference with the intention of getting closer to Finn. Burt and Carole immediately hit it off much to Finn and Kurt's initial chagrin as they are both afraid of losing their parents. Later in the episode, Burt tells Finn that he knows he can't replace his dad who died a hero, but he wants to be Carole's hero for as long as she will have him. (Home) Carole and Finn move in with Burt and Kurt much to Finn's disgust. Kurt redecorates the room they were forced to share, but they have an argument resulting in Finn calling certain items in the room "faggy." Burt overhears the argument, walks in, and hears Finn insulting his son, so he kicks him out despite knowing it could affect his relationship with Carole. It is implied that Finn and Carole move back into their old house even after Finn and Kurt reconcile their relationship after Finn protects Kurt from bullies on the football team. (Theatricality) |-| S2= Carole visits Burt with Finn and some other members of New Directions, while he is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. That showed that Burt and Carole are still together.Burt mentioned earlier that Carole and Finn would be at their house for the weekly Friday night dinner. (Grilled Cheesus) Burt proposes to Carole in the McKinley classroom where they first met, in front of the entire class. Carole says yes, and the two then capture Kurt, bringing him to Finn, so they may hear the news as a family. Finn and Kurt are the first to know about the engagement besides everyone who was in the classroom at the time of the proposal. New Directions open the wedding singing the Bruno Mars song Marry You. Both Kurt and Finn are teary-eyed at the sight of their parents dancing down the aisle. When the pastor begins to ask them if they will take each other in marriage, each one cuts him off with a, "You bet I do," showing their anxiousness to get married. At the reception shortly after, Will Schuester sings Sway while Burt and Carole dance. When the song is over, Finn is called up to make a speech about marriage and family, in which he apologizes to Kurt and said he will back him up. Then Finn sings Just the Way You Are (also by Bruno Mars) with the New Directions to Kurt Hummel, his new stepbrother, Carole Hudson, his mom, and Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. (Furt) Burt and Carole come with Kurt and Blaine to McKinley to watch Finn at the football game. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) |-| S3= Burt and Carole talk to Kurt and Finn at Breadstix about Burt's campaign, showing Carole supports for her husband. (Pot o' Gold) Carole, along with Burt, Emma, and Will, talked to Finn about the true story on what happened to his father. (Yes/No) Burt and Carole attend a dinner party thrown by Hiram and LeRoy to celebrate Finn and Rachel's engagement. In reality, it is an attempt to use reverse psychology to talk the couple out of their marriage plans. (Heart) Burt and Carole are dressed up and in the courthouse to support Finn at his wedding. (On My Way) Burt and Carole are both seen cheering for Kurt and Finn at the graduation ceremony, very proud of their graduated sons. (Goodbye) |-| S4= In Artie's dream, since he could walk, Glee Club was never created. Therefore, Kurt was never able to set up Carole and Burt, and they therefore never became a family (as seen by the way Finn bullied Kurt). Later in the real world, Kurt tells Rachel that he's not going back to Lima because Burt, Carole and Finn are visiting Carole's sister. However Burt shows up to surprise Kurt at his apartment, implying that Carole and Finn went to see her sister together. (Glee, Actually) Carole and Burt are seen sitting together in the waiting room at Burt's appointment. They hug after the doctor confirms that Burt is cancer free and Burt mentions having old people sex with Carole. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= Carole, Burt, and Kurt are seen packing up Finn's room and talking about him. Burt is upset and regrets yelling at Finn for saying "faggy" but Carole comforts him by saying that Finn liked it when Burt yelled at him. Burt says he wants to keep Finn's lamp and Carole seems to be okay with it. Then, Carole talks about what it feels like to lose a child and starts crying on the floor, while Burt comforts her. (The Quarterback) Carole and Burt accompany the New Directions to Nationals in L.A. as chaperones. Carole is initially excited; she feels that being close to Finn's friends will help her feel closer to him. However, after Tina makes an insensitive remark she realizes that it is just upsetting her more by acting as a reminder of the brevity of Finn's legacy at McKinley. Burt suggests that they leave Will and the Glee club and return to Ohio, which she accepts. Just before the New Directions perform, Sam checks to see if Carole and Burt have arrived with Mercedes to watch them, but realizes that they must have bailed. Just as Will is delivering the pre-performance pep talk, the duo reappear. Burt seems to have persuaded Carole to return, although he doesn't admit it. They tell the New Directions to ditch the "taking part is what counts" mentality and encourage them to "wipe the floor" with the competition, Throat Explosion. As they perform a tribute act comprised of Finn's favorite songs, the couple are emotionally overwhelmed, but also deeply moved. Back at McKinley, they console the club over their loss, reminding them of how Finn still lives in all of them, no matter whether they won or lost. (City of Angels) |-| S6= Burt and Carole have been in communication with Rachel, off screen, because Rachel explains such to her friends and worries it'll be offensive to them if she's seen moving on and being with Sam. Mercedes reminds her that Burt and Carole found each other after losing their spouses, and feels confident they wouldn't fault Rachel for moving on. Burt & Carole happily attend the wedding for Brittany and Santana, Burt officiating in the state of Indiana because gay marriage was not yet legal in Ohio. They talk to Kurt and inadvertently give him advice that leads him and Blaine to deciding to get married at the same time. Carole watches as Burt marries the two couples, and later they approve of Rachel wanting to go dance with Sam and seem very happy that she's moving on. (A Wedding) Burt and Carole are in the final scene of the series, sitting in the auditorium as Sue gives her speech and the place is renamed in Finn's honor. (Dreams Come True) Songs S2= ;Related Songs *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''Sway'' by Pablo Beltrán Ruiz (Dean Martin version). (Furt) Trivia *They were the first couple to marry onscreen. *They were the first couple to be matched up by a student (Kurt). *Both of their previous spouses died. *They are the couple that has lasted the longest time in the show, being together for almost five straight seasons (from early season 2 through the end of season 6), and together at some point during every one of the six seasons the show had (first getting together in season 1, although possibly breaking up briefly at the end of the season, before clearly being reuinited by season 2). Gallery Wedding furt style.jpg 2x08-Furt-glee-17415202-1580-888.jpg Vlcsnap-714887.png 08 Furt 199 - Copy.jpg Carol at her Wedding.jpeg Barole BreadstiX.png Barole BreadstiX2.png Barole BreadstiX3.png BaroleKiss.png BaroleWedding.png tumblr_lcewx3z8UT1qbekp6o1_500.png 651822_1298832533757_full.jpg Barole at breadstix.png tumblr_lzz8bho0We1qgaig0.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo1_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo2_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo3_250.gif Images222666.jpg Glee-wedding.jpg tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo4_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo5_250.gif Tumblr lzhp1mGR1H1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m30b8p7xei1r82v7qo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo6_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo7_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo8_250.gif tumblr_m1rw58Tn9p1qg1zuyo9_250.gif tumblr_m1zxy2GnBR1qjv76fo4_250.gif tumblr_m12aemJ4V51r917fq.gif tumblr_m20u2pFfKG1qficzho1_250.gif Barole.gif images (1).jpg Tumblr mn3j15uhR01qg2judo8 r1 250.gif burt and carol.png Barole1.png Barole2.png tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto6 250.gif tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto7 250.gif tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto8 250.gif tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto9 250.gif tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto10 250.gif Tumblr n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o5 250.gif burt and carol wedding.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples